


O Guardião das Trevas

by dgeofisica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry, F/M, M/M, Multi, Overpowered Harry Potter, Royal Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgeofisica/pseuds/dgeofisica
Summary: Ele nasceu diferente, apesar de ser adorado como herói, ele era diferente.Deixado na porta dos seus parentes, somente dez anos depois o mundo bruxo vai perceber o quão errado eles estavam...Porém, tudo isso pode ser uma coisa boa, não?





	O Guardião das Trevas

 

 

Era de um dia para o primeiro dia de 1981 e 1981, na noite de um bebê na porta da casa de seus parentes, mais ainda enquanto uma bruxa comemorava a derrota do Senhor das Trevas Voldemort. Na noite, a remoção de um menino foi feita na porta de passeio que odiava a magia com um futuro que ninguém sonharia.

Quase dez anos depois, no interior de uma cidade da França encontra-se uma mansão com um toque renascentista. Em um dos muitos quartos da mansão encontra-se um menino, um pequeno para a sua mãe, um velho negro e um ondulado preto e um vivo olhos verdes. Esse menino, conhecido como Harry Potter, olha com interesse uma carta que chega a um fim de semana, estava chegando a hora de se aposentar, De repente a porta abre-se a um homem por volta dos seus vinte anos.

"Bom dia! Então sua carta de Hogwarts já chegou pequeno príncipe?" cumprimenta o homem.

"Sim, chegou Nick", o garoto desaparece minutos depois. "Teremos que comprar o meu material em alguns dias."

"Quando quiser pequeno príncipe", responde Nick, procurando com interesse para menino.

Após essa troca de palavras Harry decide que está sem tempo para preparar-se para o dia, dirigindo-se ao banheiro para uma ducha antes de começar o dia. Saindo do chuveiro já que ele já foi separado uma roupa para ele, como de costume. Revirando os olhos para a protetora de Nick, vestiu-se como as roupas separadas pelo Nick e saiu em direção à sala de jantar para o café da manhã. Chegando lá quatro pessoas na mesa. Juntamente com os homens mais fortes: um com as mulheres e os olhos pretos, um cabelo de olhos grandes e um olho de chocolate.

"Bom dia" disse Harry a todos.

"Bom dia, Minuto, o.

"Sim Nay" respondeu o menino

"E agora pequeno?" perguntou o moreno.

"Como assim e agora?" respondeu Harry enquanto se servia. "Eu vou comprar os materiais e ir para Hogwarts Jonh".

"Sabemos disso. É só que ..." disse o homem de cabelos pretos amuado.

"Somente o quê Biel?" Harry quer levantando uma sobrancelha apesar de saber qual é a resposta o aguardava.

"Você pode estar sozinho". Biel olhando para baixo.

"Sim. Nós também conversamos sobre isso. Além disso, não estamos totalmente contigo, vocês que não foram comigo!" Disse Harry terminando uma conversa.

E assim que uma quinta-feira, primeiro de setembro, um dia quente com um sol brilhando. Em uma estação de trem, um certo de Londres, um relógio batendo às nove horas, e um menino cruzava uma plataforma 9 3/4. <br> Harry andava, como pessoas que mudaram o belo menino, com seus cabelos, perfeitamente negros, mas quando expostos à luz mais forte, exibiam um aspecto que sugeria estar manchado de sangue, era uma forma vermelha em que refletia luz em contraste, duas mechas naturais, com um toque na frente, cortadas em forma de franja, na altura do queixo, dando um toque final e acentuando os traços aristocráticos do seu rosto. Tudo isso somado aos seus olhos, um tom não natural de verde, mas que lembrava muito a maldição da morte,

O primeiro de setembro não se tratava, de forma alguma, de um único e um problema de uma revista procurava era um reflexo do James Potter. Sendo assim, Harry passou a se desaperceir como era seu desejo. O que foi semifinalizado, não foi o aglomerado de bruxelas e, o que viu o movimento do que a leviandade em Hogwarts, começou a pensar como os próximos anos, afinal, sabia que era normal e não estava em nenhum meio.

Entrando no trem, ele começou a escolher um lugar vazio que o interessasse, onde acabou por escolher um dos últimos. Entrou em contato e começou a ler os livros que haviam trazido de casa. Colocando um feitiço para quem você quiser, ou se entrar. Logo a estação começou a ser publicada, às onze horas, ao ar livre e ao norte, rumo a Hogwarts.

O que está procurando é mais do que nunca, e que o seu programa está mais à frente e à direita, já que as bolsas de Hogwarts, Oficina foram revistas e se divertir lendo seu livro.

Chegando em Hogwarts acompanhou os anos em direção a um homem alto e corpulento que tinha certeza de ter tratado de um jeito gigante e subiu nos barcos que levariam ao castelo com mais três crianças que ele mesmo queria que fossem; não que ele importe com isso.

Harry acompanhou todos os conselhos ao Salão Principal, foi quando ele viu o chapéu que escolheria sua casa; Ele era todo o remendado e sujo, mas ele era aquele que tinha a maioria não mostrava tudo, e ele podia sentir a grande magia atemporal que o envolvia, e o logo o chapéu era removido e era uma boca e começava um cantar:

_"Ah, vocês podem me achar atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem pela aparência_

_Você está aqui para se encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem salvar seus olhos-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque é o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_E dou de dez um zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por onde é_ _algum porém_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts fica ficar._

_Quem sabe sua morada é uma Grifinória_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

_Quem é que é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

_O será uma velha e sábia Corvinal,_

_Casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontre sua igual;_

_Quem quer que seja uma Sonserina será sua casa_

_E todos os seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Os homens de astúcia que usam nossos meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devemos temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os ombros não sejam iguais às mãos)_

_Porque é_ _um Chapéu Pensador! "**_

"Anna Abbott" chamou uma professora McGonagal. A menina muito pequena avançou e sentou-se no banquinho. Pouco tempo depois o chapéu abriu a boca e falou: "Lufa-Lufa".

As pessoas foram sendo chamados e chamados para sentar-se nos novos sócios e dormitório por seu quarto anos.

"Harry Potter" chamou uma professora. Da mesma forma que as palavras saíram da boca da professora para isso, foi este o motivo para os sussurros estourarem pelo salão.

"O Harry Potter?"

"O menino-que-sobreviveu?"

"Certeza que ele será da Grifinória como seus pais"

Para o espantalho de todos os tipos de carne que são destinados a um ciclo completo de James Potter, um Harry completamente diferente, com uma elegância natural e pose aristocrática avançou e sentou-se no banquinho.

"Hum ... Você poderia selecionar seus escudos para um pouco para eu poder selecionar?" o chapéu falou com o Harry pelos seus pensamentos.

"Como você sabe se você tem alguma coisa que você viu na minha cabeça para alguém?" indagou Harry.

"Quando os fundadores me criaram, eles usaram os feitiços de sigilo também".

Com isso, Harry pode ser um pouco escudido e o chapéu em pouco tempo se decide. "Sim eu vejo, faz o tempo que não é diferente igual você, sendo você quem você é ... melhor ser ... SONSERINA".

Depois subiu as palavras para o trabalho em silêncio, ninguém sabia como agir. O menino que sobreviveu na Sonserina? Como pode ser salvador do mundo mágico para o ninho das serpentes? Estavam todos estarrecidos. Harry não é impressionado na frente de uma seleção para a Sonserina. Afinal já foi publicado por Sonserina.

Mantendo o rosto sem expressão eleitoral até a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou mais longe possível dos professores e outros Sonserinos. O resto do salão precisou de mais alguns minutos até que o choque se passasse. Depois de alguns momentos a professora McGonagal voltou a realizar uma chamada para o resto da seleção, que trancorreu sem outros choques.

O logo apareceu na mesa, sem muita fome, Harry começou a escolher o que mais gostava e a gozar com calma, ignorando completamente os sutis - e os que não foram assim tão - olhares que estavam recebendo.

Assim que todos comeram um prato de aniversário para dar os avisos de começo de ano. Pensando em outras coisas, como ele entrou no contato com o Nick para saber se ele já tinha feito o pedido, Harry perdeu a fala de boas-vindas do diretor.

All rights reserved, Harry iniciou e iniciou os primeiros anos da Sonserina para a sala comum. Descendo em direção como masmorras, eles chegaram em uma parede de pedra com pequenas serpentes esculpidas perto do teto.

"Belladona" disse Avery, o monitor da Sonserina, e as paredes começaram a se separar para uma sala comum. Quando todos os primeiros anos entraram, o monitor começou a explicar as regras.

"A Sonserina é uma casa que mais sofre preconceitos na escola. Por que as pessoas aparecem todas as crianças, só aparecem nos resolvidos os nossos problemas sem os outros" começo Avery. "Por estarmos nas masmorras há muito espaço aqui embaixo, sendo assim cada um é seu próprio conjunto de quartos e banheiros individuais." De onde estava a entrada para os quartos.

"Durante a primeira semana de reuniões para as suas aulas até que comecem um conhecer o castelo. E lembrem-se: a Sonserina é a sua nova família." - Terminou de explicar.

Assim que o monitor acabou de falar, Harry dirigiu-se junto com os outros em um corredor e longo do lado esquerdo da sala comum. Nele era sete portas, três portas e um fundo, cada porta levava um novo corredor com os quartos. The journal of the first year, Theodore Knott and Demitri Nicolav; Theodore Knott and Demitri Nicolav; Theodore Knott and Demitri Nicolav; Theodore Knott and Demitri Nicolav; Do mesmo lado Vicent Crabe, Gregory Goyle e Blaise Zabine. Com o cenógrafo franzido parou por alguns segundos na frente da porta com o escrito de Dimitri, pensando na loucura que era sua vida.

O quarto dele era o fundo e, assim, ele se tornou a primeira, concluindo a era por falta de uma palavra melhor, pelado. As paredes eram de pedra, tinham uma cama de dossel no meio, uma camara, uma escrivaninha, um armário e uma porta que levava para o banheiro; uma vez só um banho e uma banheira, separados.

Tirou a sua varinha com um floreio gracioso Harry aumentou a cama, mudou os lençóis de verde para preto, aumentou o tamanho do quarto, adicionou alguns sofás e poltronas, guardou suas coisas e vestiu algumas vezes de privacidade não quarto. Pegando um pijama, ele dirigiu-se para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha e depois foi um dia pensando em como o dia de amanhã.

 

** Tirado do livro Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal


End file.
